


Orc Speed Dating

by Seventyfiveapples



Category: Bright - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Orcs, Speed Dating, just for fun, protective dad Dorghu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventyfiveapples/pseuds/Seventyfiveapples
Summary: Prompt:orc dating service.  like J-date, but for orcsor orc speed dating





	Orc Speed Dating

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Bright_Shorts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Bright_Shorts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> orc dating service. like J-date, but for orcs
> 
> or orc speed dating

Tusks freshly whitened and a colorful new scarf on her head, Rosie knew she was looking good today. She’d decided to approach this event with an open mind, even though she was still annoyed at her mother for signing her up _without telling her_. The truth was, she'd been thinking about meeting some new orcs, anyway.

She pulled into the parking lot of the Orc Community Center and read the banner above the door:

> **MULTI-TUSKING: Orcs-only Speed Dating Event - 2-4pm, Multipurpose Room.**

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

"Hey, there! Wow, you're a real cutie!" The first orc told her before he even sat down. He was handsome, she noticed. A bit older than her but that didn't bother her.

"Well, thank you," Rosie chuckled. "I'm Rosie. It's nice to meet you." She extended a hand to the large orc, which he happily took. 

"Rosie, it's nice to meet you. They call me Special D."

"Oh, they do?" she laughed again. "Should I ask what the D stands for?"

He chuckled quietly and wiggled his eyebrow ridges a couple of times.

"I could tell you..." He leaned across the table a bit and lowered his voice: "or I could show you."

_Oh brother._

"Hey you know what? I think we may be in the wrong place," he started. It felt like a line but she smirked and played along.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I came here for speed dating but I think we might be at..." He paused here to roll up a sleeve, revealing, then flexing, an impressively defined bicep. "A GUN SHOW! Go ahead - feel if you wanna!"

_OH BROTHER. Cheesy as hell, this guy._

_**DING DING DING** _

"See ya later, um, Special D. Nice to have met you."

* * *

 The next orc approached shyly and sat down. A real cutie, she thought, and closer to Rosie's age. This time, she started the conversation.

"Hi there, I'm Rosie!" They shook hands.

"Hi, Rosie. I'm Mikey. Wow, you're really pretty I mean-" He blushed a little as he tried to recover. Rosie found it adorable. He really was cute. 

"Aw, thanks. You're not so bad yourself. So," She searched for a conversation starter. "What do you do for fun, Mikey?"

He brightened a bit at the question.

"I do art sometimes."

"Really?! What kind of art?"

"Mostly ah, aerosol art. Some paintings on canvas." He shrugged. "I draw and paint, too. I've just always liked doing different kinds of art."

Her eyes had lit up when he said "aerosol art." She gestured out the window to the row of graffiti murals in the alleyway next to the community center. "Did you work on any of those?"

"Yeah, actually," he was smiling sheepishly. He was afraid the "aerosol" part might scare her off, but that was clearly not the case.

"I LOVE those! I've done a little myself, but nothing on that scale- _yet_. I'd love to, though."

> "Well, maybe we could - I mean if you want - we could go work on some stuff later?"

"That sounds... really fun, actually! Maybe we could-" 

_**DING DING DING** _

"Find me later?" she asked, hopefully. He nodded and seemed to grin widely as he walked away.

* * *

Rosie did a double-take when the next orc approached her table. Not only because he was handsome, but because at first glance he didn't seem to have any tusks.

Oh... she realized. He must be one of those orcs who lives around humans and filed their teeth to "fit in." Unless it was something someone else had done... she didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but she didn't like the idea of dating someone who wasn't comfortable with who they were. He sat down and spoke first.

"Hello, there! My name is Nick Jakoby. This is my first time doing something like this... How are you?" He smiled brightly as he finished.

"Hi there, Nick. My name's Rosie. My first time at one of these, too... Hey, you look kind of familiar. Have we met?"

"Um... I don't think so. Unless you've been arrested recently? I'm a cop." He said it with pride, but it set off warning flags for Rosie. The only interactions she'd had with cops were them harassing her orcish friends and relatives. How could this orc be a cop?!

"Oh, that's... cool." She tried not to let her mixed feelings show. She had promised to keep an open mind, she reminded herself. A pause hung in the air as she scrambled for another conversation topic. Across the room a loud **SLAP** rang out. Rosie and Nick both turned to see that the woman currently paired with "Special D" had just slapped him and was now storming out of the multipurpose room.

Rosie and Nick looked back at each other and giggled. "He was the first guy I talked to," Rosie said, "He probably earned that slap." Nick laughed. He seemed like a really nice guy, but she just wasn't sure. Just then-  _ **DING DING DING**_

 _Saved by the bell,_ she thought. "Nice to meet you, Nick."

"Sure," he said with a polite smile. He seemed to know that she wasn't interested... She felt a little bad.

* * *

_HOLY SHIT._

The next guy who sat down was big as a house and at least twice her age. He sank heavily into the chair and crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his scarred face back so that he was looking down as he regarded Rosie in silence. He didn't seem to want to talk at all.

"Um... hello, I'm Rosie, it's ni-" She started before she was cut off.

"Yeah, I'm not here for speed dating." He spoke bluntly and then just kind of stared.

"You... might be in the wrong place, then."

"My son over there seemed to get along with you, so I just wanted to meet you for a second to make sure you're not some kinda... sex freak or crazy person or something."

He indicated Mikey, who to his credit looked mortified. Rosie wasn't sure what to think.

"You think you could tell that in just a few minute? I measn, if I was a sex freak, I probably wouldn't lead off with that at a speed-dating event."

He snorted. She was pretty sure it was a laugh.

"Do I think you can tell a lot about a person from a few minutes?" He answered. "Yeah, actually, I do. My line of work, you have to be a pretty good judge of character."

"Okay." Rosie crossed her own arms and spoke calmly. "So what  if you decided I _was_ a crazy person? Would you forbid your son from dating me? Jirak's sake, dude. We just talked for a few minutes. I don't know him, but I'd like to. And I don't know you, but I'm not going to be scared off." She finished and flashed a smile. "So... you can keep your opinion of me to yourself."

The large orc considered this for several seconds without responding, then broke into a wide grin. He pushed up from the table and clapped her on the back as he made his way back across the room. 

"You're okay, girl. You don't put up with any shit. He needs that." Rosie said nothing as the bell rang - _**DING DING DING**_ \- and he walked away. _Who the fuck did this guy think he was?_

* * *

At the end of the event Mikey and Rosie found each other and exchanged numbers. Rosie laughed as she got in her car and unfolded his note:

 

> _Sorry about my dad. He's just like that, but he's ok._
> 
> _I liked talking to you and I hope we get to make some art together sometime._
> 
> _Call me,_
> 
> _-Mikey._


End file.
